Currently most infant diapers are of the disposable variety. Machine washable cloth diapers are unpopular due to the expense, time and labor required to wash them and are more expensive in initial cost. Existing disposable diapers have a liquid impervious outer layer, an inner non-woven liner and an integral layer of absorbent material, typically pulp fluff, sandwiched between the inner and outer layers. Disposable diapers are not re-usable or recyclable. They create a large volume of waste, since the entire garment is disposed of after a single use. If the diaper is wetted or soiled even slightly, the entire diaper is discarded, at considerable expense and causing considerable waste.
There is a need for an infant diaper design which reduces the amount of waste, is re-usable and recyclable. There is a further need for an infant diaper design which assists in the goal of reducing a consumer's carbon footprint by reducing, re-using and recycling the plastic and hydrocarbon-based material. Various attempts have been made to solve this problem. The present inventor has disclosed, for example, in PCT international application, publication no. WO 99/12502, published 18 Mar. 1999, a diaper having a separate disposable absorbent pad in the central crotch area which was connected to the diaper by a releasable adhesive strip. Such design did not achieve acceptance due to the difficulty of manufacturing same and difficulty for the user in replacing and removing the absorbent insert, largely due to the instability of the pulp-free core of the shell as well as the difficulty in placement of the adhesive attachment. There is therefore a need for a diaper design which reduces waste, is re-usable and recyclable, readily manufactured and easy to use by the consumer and which reduces a consumer's carbon footprint by reducing, re-using and recycling the plastic and hydrocarbon-based material.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.